An American Transfer Student
by WngsAsEagles
Summary: An American transfer student has come to Hogwarts....but why?


The Sorting Ceremony had justed ended. 

"Thank goodness! That was bloody long! Did they expect us to starve?" Said fifteen year old Ron Weasley. Ron never had to much patience when it came to food. He loved to eat! Ron stared hungerly at his plate as waited eagerly for Dumbledor to clamp his hands causing food to appear.

"I have an annoucment to make." Said Dumbledor as he stood to his feet. Ron sighed. He looked around at his friends, Harry to his right and Hermione across the table. Harry seemed to be thinking the same as Ron, and Hermione as usual, was paying close attention to whatever it was Doumbledor had to say. "This year at Hogwarts we have a transfer student from the United States. She has had some special circumstances surronding her and I hope that you all give her a nice Hogwarts welcome. Now, Miss Ryan if could just try on the sorting hat? Then we will get on with the Welcome Back dinner." Doumbledor took his seat as the young American girl walked towards the stool with the old frayed and patched sorting hat sitting on it. The room was stalk quiet, nothing like this had ever happened before, or at least in any of the memories of the students who attended Hogwarts now!

Harry saw the uneasy look on the girl's face. It was one he himself had personnaly worn over the years. It was the look of knowing you were being quaked at by everyone! Harry happened to glance over at the Slytherian table and was shocked to see that Draco Malfoy, his rival since the first year, was looking quiet intrested at this new girl. 

Harry turned away and glanced at Ron who seemed to be murmering under his breath. Harry smiled and thought to himself, [I] probally complaining about how hungry he is! [/I]

Brianna Ryan sat down on the small stool, rubbing her hands together nervously. She had always hated attention! How she wished she could crawl into a dark corner and not be noticed! As an ederly lady lowered the hat on to her head she was quiet surprized when it spoke into her ear.

[I] Aw! Intresting, very intresting! Now THAT is strange....indeed... [/I]

"Indeed what?" Brianna whispered, feeling quiet stupid to be [I] talking [/I] to a hat!

[I] You are quiet brave, loyal, hard working, studious, and with great potential to be powerful! You possess the qualitys of *all* the houses! Where to put you...hmmm [/I]

Brianna didn't know what to think. Looking along the crowds she saw one boy that stuck out. He was a black haired with wiry glasses, he certianlly didnt look anything speical but the look on his face was one of empathy! While everyone else seemed to be staring at her as if she some wierd looking creature they had never seen. 

"I'd like to meet him." Brianna said to herself.

[I] Would you? Very well then...... [/I]

Brianna held her breath and the sorting hat yelled out,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The whole room exploded with applause and a few Gryffindor stood up and waved to her so that she would know which table. Harry quickly glanced over towards Slytherian and saw Draco Malfoy who looked none to pleased with the Sorting Hat's choice. Harry smiled, it was always great to see Malfoy looking dissapointed.

Brianna nearly sprinted down to the tables, wishing for one moment she could crawl under them and hid from all the prying eyes! Spotting the black haired boy Brianna causally made her way to where he was seated, pretending not to notice the empty places along the way.

"Hi, is anyone sitting here?" She asked a red head sitting next to him. Ron barley looked up from his empty plate as he mumbled no. Taking her seat she nervously ran a hand through her chin lengeth dark brown hair. Staring down at her feet and sudden thought came to her and she lifted her chin high into the air, her sea-blue eyes sparkling in the cande light. She was about to somthing she had never done before--- be the first to interduce herself.

"Hi, Im Brianna Ryan." She directed at the Red haired boy next to her. He mumbled somthing that she couldn't understand, then...

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked sharply of a bushy haired girl sitting across from him.

"Your being quiet rude, did you know?" The boy blushed such a red color that it matched his highly red hair.

"Sorry." He said and for the first time he looked up at Brianna. "I'm Ron Weasley." Ron stuck his hand out and Brianna shook it.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Put in the black haired boy. Not wanted to get up Brianna nodded and smiled at him. 

"I'm Hermione Granger. Which school in America did you come from?"

"Zachary's School of Witchcraft. It was...." But Hermione butted in,

"An all girl's school! Yes of course! I've read all about it. How Sir Zachary's daugher was alwa....."

"Shut up, Hermione. No one really cares." Said Ron. Hermione shoot him a mencing look but all was forgotten as the food suddenly appeared!

Brianna Ryan had never remember another time in her life when her face had turned red so many times in one day! She had fallen asleep last night thankful that the sorting bussiness was over but she hadn't expected this! It seemed to her that all of the teachers had to point her out at the begining of each class! Brianna made her way quietly to her last class, it was Postions taught in the dungeon by a Proffeser Snape. From around the corner came three boys. One was pale, skinny, with cold blue eyes and a sharp pointed nose. The other two were big and bulky and stood hovering around the pale boy as if they were body gaurds. As soon as the pale boy caught sight of her something came over his face, an expression which Brianna couldn't identify. He gave a sly sort of smile and said,

"Well well, if it isn't the new Gryffindor. It's so dreadful that you had to be put into a house with the likes of them." Before Brianna could say anything he continued, "I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle. Pardon me for bad mouthing your house. But you see several of its members have stolen something of mine. Of course I can't prove it but neverless I know it was them...." Brianna listened intrestedly as she and the three Slytherian boys made their way to Postions class.


End file.
